kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret of Storms Saga
Dr. Carnation Saga is the first saga in The White Book. It takes place on a foolish planetary sphere known by the .|~ (Vibratory Sound complex) "Earth". Plot Introduction (world, densities, society, nations, cities, clans, and shit) Planet Earth and Transformation period Earth is a 3rd Density planetary sphere and a schoolhouse for young souls or Spirits. In a spiritual learning house the prime directive is non-interference. This places a wealth of spontaneous experiences before the emerging souls, who develop empathy by being subject to various painful situations. Empathy simply does not exist if a spirit has not been there, in its past. Earth is undergoing a Transformation and will move to 4th Density Service-to-Others in about a hundred years in future. There will still be a 3rd Density Earth, on the same plane as the future 4th Density home of humans, as a portion of the Earth will be left in 3rd Density. Densities Different densities means that simultaneously, in the same spot, several realities can occur. There are seven different Densities in this current space/time nexus with an additional and final one, the The Octave. 1st Density through 3rd Density occupy the same plane. 1st Density is rock and water, without life. 2nd Density is life without conscious intelligence, such as plants and animals. 3rd Density is intelligent, conscious, life, such as humans have. 1st and 2nd Density are referred to as densities not because they are truly of differing density states, but because they indicate different levels of spiritual potential. Density is a term that refers not only to the physical state, but to the spiritual. Thus in 1st Density the spiritual potential is nil. In 2nd Density, the spiritual density potential is possible, and in fact at times incarnations into 2nd Density life occurs, as a lesson. In 3rd Density, spiritual potential is realized, etc. In densities higher than 3rd Density, co-existence can occur. Thus, it occurs that on the planet Earth, where 3rd Density humans are living and walking about, 4th, 5th, and higher Density incarnations are living and moving about, occupying the same space, as it were. This occurs because of a higher vibration rate of the subatomic particles. Society on Earth Earth in Kamilogy is a different Earth. There are a few more races living on it, in addition to humans, e.g. the Pluei. Entities in the main are of Undecided, becoming STO or STO spiritual orientation with very few becoming STS or STS. The world is more far more advanced technologically. Politics, monetary systems, or religion don't exist because there is no need for them to be. There is an abundance of resources and goods and everyone has access to food and shelter. Work is voluntary and pleasent. Entities who don't do work are missing out on several opportunities to learn and grow. (not finished) Nations, cities, and clans sdasdjjd Discrepancy of The Storm, Aynor, and The Black Moon One day a Discrepancy of The Storm becomes evident when The Astrologers of Nick Rogers fail to make an accurate prediction about an earthquake that shook the entire Greengolden City of Aynor. Beforehand, The Astrologers of Nick Rogers estimated a ~5 Richter magnitude quake, while in fact, a 7 magnitude one hit. No casaulties were reported, but hundreds were injured. It soon became Claritin Clear that there was a new rogue Discombobulator in That Shit Which Is Around Us previously not Ascertained. Apparently this Discombobulator was strong enough to influence seismic Vibes of E that travel through the core of the earth. Thus, search for this Discrepancy begins with Michael Brown who lead a team of some of the best astronomers in the world. In result, a new satellite orbiting Earth was discovered by Sir Sister. Observations from Michael Brown's Observatory and Research Center confirmed that this newly discovered object was almost entirely composed of hardened magma. It was called "The Black Moon". Magma is black and does not reflect visible light rays. Black color is a Kinetic and therefore it absorbs light, almost entirely, reflecting little. The dead moon, without water and atmosphere could not support life, and thus, highly Service-to-Self entities were suspected to be the perpetrators behind the Fallacy that was directed onto Aynor. Some Fucks and Archfucks theorize The Black Moon to be the remnant of a planet or planets deciminated by the mystic Nemesis. Dr. Carnation, L, and The Secret of Storms When The Black Moon is discovered by Sir Sister, The Warlocks have already had been created by Dr. Carnation. The Warlocks and Death Knights spread their filth on earth rapidly. Michael Brown is concerned about Dr. Carnation and his telepathic abilities. He sends LMNOP on The Black Moon with a mission to spy on Dr. Carnation. It's revealed that Dr. Carnation has had experimented with the DNA of Primordial Cocks when tinkering and creating the The Warlocks. The Warlocks and Death Knights infiltrate L, a dark and evil place where the Black Saturnalist wizards and Witch of L dwell. Their leader, Valkran also known as The Mind Twister, who was thought to be deceased after encountering Kaxtror, reappears and uses his mind powers to lurk Kaxt into L. Cults of Evil are sent to seek and destroy any living earthlings, but their primary target are the Pluei who Dr. Carnation wishes to control. Meanwhile, Michael Brown and others are coming up with a way to stop The Warlock and Death Knight's invasion. They are severly outnumbered and the number of Cults of Evil is ever rising. Lord Archdick in a conversation with Michael Brown mentions The Secret of Storms, a mythical and much more powerful manifestation of Spontaneous Temporary E Surge. The concept of The Secret of Storms was passed onto Lord Archdick by The Essence of EMCL in the past. Unfortunetely, due to EMCL's collapse in the past, The Essence of EMCL is not able to relay the full details of the secret. Kamil, a Paladin of Light, claims that he had visions of EMCL in his dreams that revealed to him the true face of The Black Moon, and that there is a portal to EMCL in L. The portal, according to Kamil's visions, is guarded by Dynasties of Kron lead by a Death Knight named Gorr. The young Paladin claims the secrets to The Secret of Storms are hidden within a temple located in Empire of Steelgods on EMCL called "The Temple of Storms". Kamil tries to persuade Michael Brown into leading an army directly to L and then going through the portal to EMCL where The Secret of Storms is to be discovered which would lead to decimination of all the Dynasties of Kron that are spread throughout earth. If The Secret of Storm is not discovered, Kamil believes, the world will soon be plunged into Hard Times where the only way to survive is to do Arena and Vault because they provide food and shelter. Michael Brown does not deny his hate for the tyrant Dr. Carnation to Kamil, but does not give Kamil the power to show that he is right. Michael Brown argues to Kamil that The Black Moon is a dead world and there's nothing special or magic on it. He even gives him a Na Na Na Na Na (reason in E language). Kamil decides to take things into his own hands. He senses mad ass evil and moves out towards L. Michael Brown calls a conference of Archfucks of the Universe to discuss and try to discover The Secret of Storms. Meanwhile, Kaxt is assaulted by a Cult of Evil in L. Arcane STES, Phoenix Armor, and Visions of EMCL During the conference of Archfucks of the Universe, in Aynor, Kaxtror falls asleep. He wakes up briefly, after his brain gets excited when he senses Kaxt's quagmires. The Fire Mage leaves the conference without a word and rushes towards L. Kaxt, at only 74,400 E, goes against a Cult of Evil of two Death Knights and a Warlock. Arcane Power, a powerful STES is used by the mage to boost the E power to 89280. Eternal Glory greatly pounds in the mage's heart. Still, it is nowhere enough to even stand a chance against one of the members of the cult. With a clever use of Mirror Image, Kaxt is able to avoid a fatal blow from one of the Death Knights. It is at this point when a Discrepancy of the Storm surprises Dr. Carnation's minions. Kaxt's excited DNA transcends into the 4th Density and interacts with Greengolden E particles. The Arcane Spirit complex of the Arcane Mage immediately updates the Mind/Body complex at the subconscious level, telling it to try and use Arcane Power again (even that it was recently used up). Meanwhile, Greengolden E particles flood Kaxt's central nervous system, preparing the body for an Arcane STES. Kaxt, being an astude Student of the Mind, listens to the voice and fires up with the arcane power of Greengolden boosting his E potential five-fold to 372,000. Presence of Mind is immediately used and a tremendous Arcane Blast is fired against one of the Death Knights. The Arcane Blast pierces through Anti-Magixx Shell and kills the Death Knight instantly. Seconds later, Kaxt's central nervous system gets overwhelmed disabling Kaxt's abilities, while his E dramatically plummets. Fortunately, the Vibes emanated by Kaxt's Spirit complex create a Greengolden light show that is noticed by Kamil and Kaxtror. Kamil arrives at the scene and casts Blessing of Protection on the fallen mage. Unfortunately more Cults of Evil show up. Kamil has a choice, he can either cast Divine Shield and teleport out of L to a safe place with the use his Hearthstone, or stay and fight. Kamil's decides to use Divine Shield as a last resolve and buy some time before the inevitable happens, yet he does not lose hope or faith. Meanwhile, Kaxtror finally arrives at the scene. Kamil and Kaxt back out to heal in a more safe place at that moment. The Fire Mage goes against numerous Cults of Evil. Kaxtror counters Warlock's fire with Fiyoo while Oceans of Fire and Infinite Fires are used to engulf every Death Knight around. Foolishly enough, Kaxtror's spells are incapable of piercing through Anti-Magixx Zone of the knights of darkness. Kaxtror's left leg is crushed when it gets caught in a Death Grip. The Death Grip used by one of the Death Knights draws Kaxtror towards into a less than optimal spot where he nearly gets Obliterated if it wasn't for Ice Block. While encases in a block of ice, Kaxtror estimates his E would decline rapidly should he continue to battle. Thankfully, the sub-Logos, possesses some incredible maneuvers which he can use to ace someone out. Immediately after the Ice Block runs out,Phoenix Armor, a powerful STES, which enables the caster to assume the form of a Phoenix, a mythical bird from the planet Nibiru, is used by Kaxtror and frightens''' the minions of Dr. Carnation. Kaxtror in Phoenix form concerns Valkran, who carefully observes and studies the Sun Mage from his base located nearby the portal to L. Thanks to the powerful STES, Kaxtror is able to easily repel all attacks that are thrown at him by the Warlocks. He is essentially immune to Fire Magixx. The Phoenix Armor greatly boosts armor and damage done of the caster, while burning attackers when hit. In a blink of an eye, The Cults of Evil start to dissolve causing the remaining ones to flee in terror. Meanwhile, Dr. Carnation, who resides on The Black Moon and is telepathically in contact with Valkran, becomes astonished by what Kaxtror was able to Prophesy. The Warlocks and Death Knights are actually frightened at the sight of the blazing monster. No one has ever been able to cause dreadful feelings to the Cults of Evil which main weapon is nothing but Fear itself. A significant part of L becomes incandescent, and the intensity of brightness lits up the whole of L, once a dark and evil place. A Discrepancy of the Storm, not evident to our heroes, prevents all Vibes emanating from L to escape out of its radius. Hence why, Michael Brown and the Archfucks of the Universe continue their conference and discuss The Secret of Storms. They do not sense anything what occurs in L. Randy Woo, an Archfuck who one day woke up on another planet and had to travel all the way back to Earth, with the use of Randy's Four-incredible, a device of his invention that looks like a showerhead and is placed on Randy's left eye, is able to detect some of the distorted Vibes that are coming out of L. These Vibes are of Greengolden frequency and raise the attention of Randy Woo who did not attend Michael Brown's conference. The inventor decides to investigate this phenomenon on his own. Since his come back to Earth from a distant planet called "E'Zon" where he met Asarra'ranti, Woo has learned to move at relatively immense speeds via tapping into Greengolden Vibes andwithout burning up an STES. Randy Woo makes great haste relocating himself to L. In the meantime, Kaxtror succeeds in eradicating all the remaining Cults of Evil while making a great effort to not hurt his son and the paladin that are caught in action. In result, Kaxtror, Kaxt and Kamil all meet up and discuss what just occurred. Kaxt explains to Kaxtror that he was mind-controled and lured to L. Kamil introduces himself to the two mages and explains how he sensed some dark and powerful Vibes emanating from this place which lead him to move out and arrive to L on his own. The Paladin claims that the key to The Secret of Storms lies within The Temple of Storms located on EMCL. Kamil mentions the visions he has been having in his dreams. These visions show a magnificent world that he believes to be EMCL. Kamil claims The Black Moon, which is really EMCL, is not a dead world but has been projected to reflect such, and that there is a portal to The Black Moon which is located somewhere in L. Kaxtror is intrigued by what Kamil says. Kaxtror and Kaxt decide to follow Kamil and look for the said portal. Valkran, White Light, and Black Holes All of a sudden, while exploring L in order to find portal to the Black Moon, Valkran shows up and surprises the three. Kaxtror, shocked to encouter The Mind Twister, cannot believe his own eyes. Yet, the Vibes coming out of Valkran are Clear and Claritin Clear. There is no mistake here, Valkran once Kaxtror's mentor who a few years back became mentally deranged. In his lunatic (Moon-worshipping, from "luna" Latin origin) delusionary state, he transformed Kaxt from human to a blue squid fuck. This act has dramatically decreased Kaxt's E potential. As an act of retribution, Kaxtror completely incinerated Valkran's body in a duel, yet he now walks among the living again. Valkran does not hesitate and proceeds to curse Kaxtror and his son out. He tells Kaxtror that he will make him suck the cocks of every Death Knight and Warlock that he killed, once they are ressurected. Valkran then starts to mock Kaxt. The Mind Twister admits of being the perpetrator who was behind mind controlling Kaxt thus luring him to L. The reason behind this act is soul extraction. Valkan claims to be capable of extracting the Spirit complex of Kaxt itself. Valkran ignores Kamil and his presence, and deems him unimportant. Kaxtror then admits he has no idea how The Mind Twister managed to survive and what he is up to, but he ridicules the idea of soul extraction. It is Clear and Claritin Clear that no force could never allow to extract the soul from a Mind/Body/Spirit complex once it is sparked. The Black Saturnalist argues that a sub-Logoi should know better and even thanks Kaxtror for his ignorance which is the reason Valkran still lives. The Mind Twister says if Kaxtror was to awaken the true power that lies within him none of Dr. Carnation's evil plans, etc., would ever come to be. Kaxtror is intrigued by what Valkran says and suspects his once master is aware of the Cosmic Form. Valkran, yet again, calls Kaxtror a fool and explains that the Cosmic Form is only a step and a step towards the total Nothingness and Darkness of a Black Hole. Kaxtror calls Valkran a sham and comes up with a counterargument that the white light emanating from a sub-Logos which is made up of frequencies ranging from the red to the violet and finally Greengolden, Chromatic and Prismatic is prismatically separated and later absorbed again. As told by White-Ra, a Protoss Void Ray pilot who; after Kaxtror's encounter with Zordon and Poseidon, taught Kaxtror how to align and channel white light in a prismatic beam, this white light has a beginning in Darkness, or the Void. The white light which comes into Darkness transfigures it, causing the chaos to organize and become reflective or radiant. Conversely, the Darkness of the Black Hole, is a concentration of white light being systematically absorbed once again into The Storm. This absorption continues until @ll @ll have attained sufficient spiritual mass in order that @ll form once again the great central sun of the intelligent infinity awaiting potentiation by Free Will. Valkran responds with a cynical laugh and prepares to take out the sub-Logos himself... Valkran vs Kaxtror! Kaxtror feels confident and does not fear Valkran in any sense. On the other hand, Valkran is as cold as usual, repressing allemotions. The master and student clash again. Kaxtror immediately feels something different about Valkran. He cannot compute if it is his weakness (from using the Phoenix Form) or Valkran's seeming increase in E. Kaxtror is throwing massive Fireballs and Pyroblasts at Valkran but the Mind Twister's only response is by dodging. The Black Saturnalist tries to Spell Lock Kaxtror's Fire Magixx but it fails due to Burning Determination. Kaxtror decides to end the fight quickly, before Valkran can use Spell Lock again, and uses Infinite Fire combined with Oceans of Fire that engulf everything around, while Kaxt and Kamil are observing the fight from a safe spot. By some means, Valkran is able to completely dodge the two massive Fire spells. If dodging is all Valkran can do, Kaxtror thinks, then he will use his most powerful spell to surprise and mortally scorch him. That spell is called "Black Fire" and is a powerful STES. Black Fire causes the target to instantaneously blaze with dark flames. This fire does massive damage and ignores all damage absorbing and reduction effects. In order to execute the spell succeessfully, Kaxtror's central sun is eclipsed by a hallucinated EMCL which in order creates a phenomenon called "Schwarze Sonne", or the Black Sun. Kaxtror is able to execute the Black Fire spells perfectly and the black flames engulf Valkran. Kaxtror perceived the fight to be over but then, to a surprise of all, Valkran began to absorb the black fires. Kaxtror thought of that to be not possible. When Valkran absorbed the Black Fire, his dark Spirit complex touched with Kaxtror's light Spirit complex and a revelation came into the sub-Logos' mind. He knew right away that The Warlocks and Dr. Carnation are not the real threat. Kaxtror was unable to fully Ascertain this Evil Revelation, but he sensed a force, tremendously more powerful and dark, then anything he has ever encountered. Meanwhile, Valkran goes through a transformation where his body transmutes into some a sort of dark aether. Kaxtror decides he has no options left but to use the Cosmic Form so that the stars may use their cosmic energy so violence would not prevail. The Grand Fire Mage realized he would surely die out of exhaustion and total E depletion were he to use the Cosmic Form due to previously using the Phoenix Form and Black Fire. Kaxtror tells Kaxt to forget about the portal and get out of L as fast as possible for he was to about to completely melt the whole area from the ground. Kaxt is confused and argues with Kaxtror while Kamil watches everything in horror. Kaxtror explains that today is the day when he will fall, but everyone will hear from his mighty roar. Randy Woo's sacrifice In the midst of everything, Randy Woo, thanks to being able to detect Vibes emanating from the black flames, was able to locate Kaxtror and arrive at the scene. Kaxtror is astound with Randy's sudden arrival but does not change his plans and yells at him to get out of here. Randy Woo nderstands the situation pretty well. He sees Valkran and senses his menacing Vibes. He then tells Kaxtror that he was able to Ascertain some kind of a portal and that it is located to the North. Kaxtror has a change of mind and tells Randy to lead him and the three to its location. Unfortunately, Valkran, comes out fully transformed. His physical appearance is now analogous to an entity composed of some kind of dark matter. Kaxtror wants to use the Cosmic Form again but Randy Woo declares that he will take on Valkran by himself and buy some time while Kaxtror, Kaxt, and Kamil should run away towards the portal, as there is no way that Kaxtror even with the use of Cosmic Form would stand a chance against such a leviathan. Kaxtror regretfully agrees with Randy and honors decision. Coordinates to the portal to the Black Moon are given and our heroes run off to discover The Secret of Storms. Meanwhile, the true hero here, Randy Woo, goes against Valkran's bizarre manifestation by himself. Even when being distracted by Randy, the evil Mind Twister is able to reach out and assault Kaxtror and co. Kaxtror is able to retaliate and repel Valkran's attacks but his power start to rapidly plummet. Randy Woo tries to counter Valkran and summons the Great Wall of China to trap Valkran in! Kamil being in awe of Randy Woo's Prophecy declares that "China is GREEEAT!". The three are able to escape from Valkran's reach but meanwhile Randy Woo struggles to hold Valkran in place. Asarra'rantu, new spell that Randy has acquired from Asarra'ranti on the planet E'Zon is used. This spell is astronomically boosts the speed of the caster for a short period of time. Randy Woo speeds off and runs in circles around Valkran while assaulting him from many points. Ultimately, he runs out of steam and becomes feeble. Valkran then grabs Randy Woo and deciminates his body into a thousand pieces. The sacrifice of Randy Woo will never be forgotten by neither Kaxtror, Kaxt or Kamil. Thanks to Randy Woo (and not the Astrologers), the three did eventually arrive at the portal to the Black Moon. Do you like Randy Woo? Yes, I do. Yes, I do. I like Randy Woo! The portal of L and Eagles Kaxtror, Kaxt and Kamil arrive at the location where the portal of L is supposed to be located. To astoundment of everyone, a chain of Snowy Mountains and a crystal sea, previously covered by a dust cloud, is revelead to them. No trace of any portal is to be found. Kaxtror and others are ponder what this could mean. All of a sudden, Kaxtror detects some sort of Vibes coming from the direction of South. Kaxtror warns everyone to be Wary as this might be a trap. Kaxtror is greatly relieved when it is releaved that the source of these Vibes are three Eagle planes. The Eagle is a sophisticated, hi-tech, E propelled, fighter plane from Redridge, designed by Randy Woo himself. It is light and swift as well as deadly and powerful. The Eagle is controlled by thoughts of the pilot, so that almost everyone can fly one without any trouble. Randy used to say "everyone can fly with my Eagles and can do so free". There also seems to be a message encoded within the planes. It said that the mysterious portal are actually the mountains but before being able to go through it one has to submerge in the crystal sea to have one's Vibes oscillating in unison with the portal itself. Kaxtror is amazed by Randy Woo's ability to figure it out. Despite his encounter with Valkran, Randy Woo was able to assist Kaxtror by sending in the Eagles. The three do as Randy told them to and submerge in the Crystal Sea to align their Vibes with the portal. Kaxt and Kamil succeed in doing so and feel a harmonic surge of Greengolden particles emanating from within. Thanks to this surge of Vibes, they are able to reach out and sense that Valkran is gone. Where he might have gone to, no one knows. Unfortunately for Kaxtror, due to apparent exhaustion, he is unable to find an equilibrium with his own Vibes. A discussion takes place among the three. It is decided that Kaxt and Kamil should go ahead and pass through the portal while Kaxtror would use the Eagle to fly back to Michael Brown's Observatory and Research Center and tell the other Archfucks of the Universe of the events that took place here in L. Kaxtror is convinced his son and Kamil will fare well by themselves and even believes the elusive Secret of Storms will be discovered. Kamil and Kaxt fly right through the snowy mountain chain and disappear with their bodies transcending onto a new world while Kaxtror rushes back to meet Michael Brown and the Archfucks of the Universe and discuss Valkran's new Evil Revelation. '''(this part is not yet finished) Dynasty of Kron vs The Dick Clan The events that occured in L have enrage Dr. Carnation eminently.' '''In agitation, the wicked genetic engineer has ordered all of his minions to obliterate two of some of the most powerful places on Earth. They are the Greengolden City of Aynor and the lands of the Dick Clan. A Dynasty of Kron is sent directly to Patula, the capital city of the Dick Clan. Lord Archdick prepares the Dicks for a Grand Alignment. There are many factors that Prophets use to make accurate predictions. One of them is the Void Rays. The Void Rays are a pair of ships built around a single gigantic power source: the Prismatic Core. The devices seethe with energy drawn from two realms: The Void, and The Storm. In combination these two energies form a self-sustaining reaction of terrifying potential. The Void Rays are spread randomly throughout the Universe, beaming and aligning Prismatic Beams. This represents one of the humble attempts of the Protoss race to better understand That Shit Which Is Around Us and find The Storm. The Grand Alignment is the most powerful spell of the mighty Dick Clan. It is invented by Lord Archdick himself and depends on two beaming Void Rays that are the closest to Earth. During the times when the Void Rays are beaming toward Earth, there is a great surge of Prismatic E particles blasting the in the Earth's atmosphere. These particles can be tapped by a the use of a Prismatic spell that requires several Fuck or Archfucks to all synchronize their Vibes in Unison. Lord Archdick would then align these particles onto a Prismatic Beam and amplify it's power by combining its energies and the energy generated by The Inza Tower. Lord Archdick's plan To make sure the Dynasty of Kron is completely eradicated, Lord Archdick comes up with a plan. This plan depends on weakening of Anti-Magixx shields. Lord Archdick commands several Overdicks to send Hallucinated scouts towards the approaching horde of Cults of Evil. The Hallucinations are to send telepathic informations to the Dickheads and Lord Archdick himself, about the Kron's Dynasty's whereabouts. On the command of Lord Archdick, they are to cast massive Psi Storms towards the Warlocks and Death Knights. This will force the Cults of Evil to use up their Anti-Magixx shields. As a result, a window of time for the Grand Alignment spell to hit directly will be open, before the shields can be used again. Lord Archdick is sure The Warlocks and Death Knights will try to shield themselves, but if not, he has a back-up plan ready. The mightiest Cock in the Universe ventures to the Crystal Valley, where the mysterious Inza Tower is located. Meanwhile, Dickheads and Overdicks prepare for the Grand Alignment. Prismatic Beams aligning The Dynasty of Kron enters the lands of the Dick Clan. They are scouted by the Hallucinations of the Overdicks which send telepathic messages to Lord Archdick and the Dickheads. Finally, Samier An'res gives the command for the Halluciantions to strike. Massive Psi Storm engulf the wicked Dynasty of Kron. Without any hesitation, The Death Knights and Warlocks use their Anti-Magixx shields, as Lord Archdick predicted and the operation goes as planned. In retaliation, the Cults of Evil strike back with enormous Soul Fire. The Hallucinations then, much to a surprise of Dr. Carnation's minions, dissipate without a trace. Meanwhile, Lord Archdick and the other Cocks begin to cast the Grand Alignment. The Dickheads and Overdicks are vibrate their Vibes in Unison, and channel the Potential Energy over to The Inza Tower, where Lord Archdick with the help of Essence of EMCL aligns the Prismatic Beams blasting away from the Void Rays. Potential Energy of awesome power is accumulated, and the Grand Alignment goes into the final phase. All of a sudden, the enormous energy becomes so great, that it almost throws Lord Archdick out of balance. Stabilized, Archdick is almost ready to fire while the coordinates of the Dynasty of Kron are channeled to him via telepathy by the Overdicks. Lord Archdick prepares to shoot while Essence of EMCL magnifies in size a hundredfold. Finally, the great beam is thrown towards the unsuspecting Dynasty of Evil. The beam travels almost with the speed of light and amplifies its power at two Assolvere points before hitting the ground. The Prismatic Beam hits right on target and all The Warlocks and Death Knights are completely and utterly wiped out. The estimated Potential Energy of the Prismatic Beam from the Grand Alignment is about 850,000 E in total. Lord Archdick, exhausted, travels back home while The Dicks celebrate awaiting his arrival. Dynasties of Kron march on Aynor An even more dreadful force composed of a few Dynasties of Kron is headed towards Aynor. Michael Brown and the Archfucks of the Universe prepare for a long and dramatic battle. Archfucks of the Universe from Redridge call some of the most powerful Archfucks, Fucks, and Peeps from all around the Earth to help and protect the capital of the world which is the Greengolden City of Aynor, capital of the EE nation, that lies in the province of Redridge. Some of them are Kowakkhu of Soun.|~; Sadara Dunda Dunda of the Paragons; Luca Turillis; The Yu Brothers; Kwanzaa, Hanza Danza Iriganza; Ranza, Hashiema eva'go Kanza; Arch Thren of Hyjal; Orlidan, the Vehicle of Justice; The REAL Spider-Man, and Patrick Patrick. Together with Michael Brown, Kaxtror, Nick Rogers, Lord Archdick, Lady Whose Name Is Argentina, they form a mighty powerful army. Even Korozollenna would say something like that. Kowakkhu's Chromatic Choir A Kowakkhu, the most powerful sorcerer of Soun.|~ Magixx prepares his top choir called "Chromatic Choir A" to cast one of the most powerful protective Soun.|~ spells called ".|~Angelus Sempiternus.|~". This spell requires a powerful Chromatic Choir to channele and vibrate their energies in unison. Chromatic Choir A generates about 50,000 E/s and additional 80,000 E/s at Assolvere. The total Potential Energy equates about to 780,000 E. Luca Turillis, a positive Death Knight Luca Turillis, a Commander Paladin from Hyjal, has been very active in fighting Cults of Evil since the beginning. One day, he is Ascertained by Ghmir, a powerful Death Knight and a second-in-command, and his Cultists. In a glorious fight, Luca Turillis defeats Ghmir's minions but losses strength and fails to overthrow the Death Knight. Luca gets captured and his Spirit is replaced with a negative polarized one under the incantations of Nekron. Not long after, Luca Turillis on a mission with his Cult of Evil, somehow, is able to fight and repel this foul Spirit out of his body. Luca Turillis breaks out of the evil consciousness and kills the Cultists on spot. He is the only Paladin that is able to regain his trueself after having been corrupted by The Warlocks and becoming a Death Knight. The Spirit of Luca Turillis now dominates his Death Knight transformed body. Thanks to this Revelation, the former Paladin gains some impressive skills like Blood Tap, Oblitertae and Icebound Fortitude but losses the ability to cast such spells as Divine Shield, Blessing of Protection, and Holy Light. Luca's favorite weapon of choice is his Cosmic Guitar. Emagdnim, a brave warrior from Redridge Some of The Warlocks and Death Knights that are on their way to Aynor go through a small town named "Emag" that lies in Redridge. It is the home town of Emagdnim, a brave warrior who for the legend will ride again and who enjoys licking ice cream while lying on a beach. Emagdnim, along with some of his warrior friends try to repel the Cults of Evil. It is a rough fight for the human warriors as the minions of darkness outnumber and outpower them. Total chaos ensues over Emag and Emagdnim almost losses all hope. Then, unfortunetely, one of the Death Knights called Definition assaults Mindgame, Emagdnim's girlfriend. Emagdnim tries to save sees Mindgame but is too weak and gets overwhelmed. The Death Knight kicks Emagdnim's girlfriend so hard that her head falls off! This results in a certain Discrepancy of The Storm where Emagdnim's brain responds to a certain Prophecy. Prismatic Vibes and Out-of-Body Experience This Prophecy is Prismatic in nature and is the pouring of Vibes outward from The Storm. Prismatic Light transcends Emagdnim's Mind/Body/Spirit complex resulting in secretion of melatonin, in the pineal gland, a small organ shaped like a pine cone, which is dramatically affected by light exposure to the eyes. The precursor to melatonin is serotonin, a neurotransmitter that itself is derived from the amino acid tryptophan. Within the pineal gland, serotonin is acetylated and then methylated to yield melatonin. Serotonin acts as a neurotransmitter, a type of chemical that helps relay signals from one area of the brain to another. Serotonin floods Emagdnim's brain resulting in a chemical imbalance. Depression sets in, allowing the Spirit complex to leave the body through the Pineal Energy Center. During a depression period, the Spirit complex separates from the physical body, and the human left behind is quiescent, as though without emotion or much thought. Time to contemplate. Once the Spirit complex learns how to jump out of the body, the Mind/Body/Spirit complex finds it can go out of the body at will, Out-of-Body is a skill of the Spirit complex and not a particular position or a particular mind set, and it is not voluntary activity. This is not something that a entity can teach itself, because it is a lesson that the Spirit must experience. Out-of-Body mostly occurs in trauma or impending death, the sense of the spirit that the body will die. The soul often jumps out of the body just as death is happening, as those who have come back from near death experiences can relay. Pineal Energy Center There are biophysical connections to the Spirit that exist within. The Spirit complex is immersed in the physical body and mingles throughout. It is diffused throughout the body and aligns itself to embrace the world. The Spirit centers itself, and thus the heart Energy Center and concerns itself with communicating to the mind, and thus the Third Eye. The so called Pineal Energy Center is or Indigo-ray Center is found at the crown of the head. The balancing of this Energy Center is central to the Spirit complex. It being the Energy Center receives the least distorted outpourings of Light and Love from The Storm. Blockage in this center may cause a lessening of this influx of Infinite Intelligence due to Fallacies which appear as unworthiness. Payuumians and Prismatic Bladestorm While the Spirit complex of the brave warrior experiences its first Out-of-Body, it is met with Prismatic entities of the 6th Density that call themselves by the Sound Vibratory complex "Payuumians". These entities take a Light form as they no longer need a physical form. Physical form was in the past for these entities, but they are spiritually evolved now. It also happens that these so called Payuumians where the ones to pour the Prismatic Vibes onto Emagdnim as a test. A brief conversation takes places between Emagdnim's soul and the Payuumians. The Spirit then is sent back to the body and updates the mind with a startling Revelation. Emagdnim was able to tap into the Prismatic Vibe because he denied all Falsehood ideas of unworthiness. Excess anger takes over to help Emagdnim in combat. The mighty warrior of Redridge goes alone against several Cults of Evil that have plagued the town of Emag. Warlocks and Death Knights swiftly die one by one to the twin swords that Emagdnim wields. A powerful Demon, which is a Warlock-Death Knight hybrid entity, that calls himself "The New Judas" comes up and challenges Emagdnim. A rough battle ensues between Emagdnim and The New Judas, but the remaining Cults of Evil come to back up the demon. The Revelation of Emagdnim's Mind/Body/Spirit complex results in an STES, totally different from any other. In a tornado of Steel and Will, Emagdnim's Prismatic Bladestorm completely eradicates The New Judas and the remaining Cults of Evil. The estimated E level of this STES reaches nearly 500,000. The town of Emag is avenged and Emagdnim believes this power to be The Secret of Storms. Long and bloody battle that Prophecies foretold A long and bloody battle against the Dynasties of Kron ensues when the Dynasties of Kron enter the vorstadt of Aynor. The forces of Darkness outnumber the combined forces of Earth's nations. Michael Brown casts his most powerful spell, the Call of Jovin while Kaxtror blasts countless Oceans of Fire and Infinite Fires all around him. Nick Rogers and the Astrologers ignite hundreds of cultists with moonlight. Lord Archdick summones enormous hurricanes that wipe out many of the Dynasties of Kron. Kowakkhu patiently awaits for the right moment to cast .|~Angelus Sempiternus.|~. It is to be when the Anti-Magixx capacities of the Warlocks and Death Knights are at its lowest. Lord Valens Casualties are in the tens of thousands. Nekron, Black Dragon and Kinetic Ergosphere Nekron, the most powerful of The Warlocks, proclaims to have discovered The Secret of Storms. Deal with The Russians Nekron makes a deal with The Russians, in order to have secrets about The Secret of Storms disclosed. The Russians channel information to Nekron about this mythical force. Nekron is told that it has to do something with the spin of a Black Hole. Powerful energies could potentially be extracted from a rotating Black Hole. This extraction is possible because the rotational energy of a Black Hole is located on the ergosphere which is the region located outside a rotating Black Hole. The Black Dragon summoned In order to prepare for the release of the powerful burst of energy from a rotating Black Hole by tapping into the The Secret of Storms, Nekron summons The Black Dragon to engulf and eclipse the Sun just like a moon would. The Black Dragon is a mythical creature that represents the Falsehoods of the Service-to-Self, the Night. The Prophecy of a Spirit can be described as a Night. The moonlight, offers either a true picture seen in shadow and falsity. The power of Falsehood is deep as is the power to discern truth from shadow. Prophets work with the power of hidden things illuminated by that which can be false or true. To embrace Falshood, to Ascertain it, and to use it gives a power that is most great. A Prophet may shed some light upon the power of one who seeks in order to serve others. Meanwhile, Kamil and Kaxt are still on EMCL searching to discover The Secret of Storms. Three Days of Darkness The Black Dragon, summoned by Nekron, flies high and gets lost in the fire. The Sun that always shined on the heads of our heroes seemed not to be the same anymore for it was engulfed by Darkness. For three days and nights no light from the Sun reaches the Earth. Much drama ensues as the peoples of the world panic and act wild. Michael Brown tries to lessen the chaos that is going on by explaining the phenomenon as a result of some bizarre Sun activity and plasma balls. Meanwhile the Archfucks of the Universe struggle to find a way to stop Nekron from releasing powers of The Secret of Storms. Kaxtror's faith, the new Sun Kaxtror has a epiphany and believes that he finally understands what Valkran had to tell him. As there is only one way to escape the endless night, a new sun. Kaxtror interprets the ancient Prophecy of Eryan "...the Light will prevail hence wisdom is gold", as his sacrifice to fight the Ancient Sin. The sub-Logos understands the many dangers of becoming a central sun. Kaxtror does not lose faith in Kamil and Kaxt but Even though his E potential is relatively low (to a central sun), he believes if he does not act it might soon be all too late. Kaxtror reevaluates what was channeled to Nekron by The Russians about The Secret of Storms. He remembers something about a spin or rotation. Paladins' Light and Divine Storm comes into his mind. Kaxtror faces a tough decision, he can either try and become the new Sun or have faith in Kaxt and Kamil and wait but more people will die every minute in the total Darkness that has engulfed the whole Earth. Nick Rogers, Gorr and Dr. Death Meanwhile, Nick Rogers can't help but to notice the apparent absence of his sister Katherine Rogers. The Astrologers of Nick Rogers are able to tap the negative Vibes coming out from the surrounding Darkness and polarize them in the moonlight. This leads to the Ascertain of a Death Knight know by the Sound Vibratory complex as "Gorr". It appears that Gorr is the most powerful of the knights of darkness. Unfortunately, the Darkness that has ensued greatly interferes with Astrological Magixx of Nick Rogers and the Astrologers, but nevertheless, it becomes Claritin Clear that Katherine has been captured by the Death Knight. Nick Rogers vs Gorr Nick Rogers with the use of Greengolden vision encounters Gorr. The trail of Nick Rogers Nekron suceeds in extracting of Katherine's soul. El Dorado, an advisor to Nick Rogers and The Astrologers. Arch Thren of Hyjal Thren, a rather positively polarized Human Warlock from Hyjal, and son of Poseidon proclaims to have Ascertained the Thrones of the Warlocks. What this means is, Thren being a half-Neptunian, somehow understands The Warlocks and how they operate, better than anyone else. He contacts Nick Rogers (thanks to the Astrologers) in order to discuss a plan he has come up with. This plan revolves around Thren infiltrating L while in disguise as Thoth in order to learn more about Nekron and his dark plan. Prophet Eryan Discovery of The Secret of Storms Meanwhile, Kamil and Kaxt having landed on EMCL in order to discover The Secret of Storms, are astonished by the awesome beauty and majestry of the its surface. It appears that they are being guided, by some entities, in their search of the elusive Empire of Steelgods that lies to the North. Empire of Steelgods Kamil and Kaxt arrive at the Empire of Steelgods. Temple of Storms The Temple of Storms is located in the center of the Emprie of Steelgods. It is surrounded by Greengolden Prophecies. 'Fall of Ghmir''' Ghmir, a powerful Death Knight and second-in-command, appears. Raid on The Black Moon Fall of Dr. Carnation Fall of Nekron The Prophecy of Primordial Cocks Michael Brown's withdrawal Aftermath The Call of the Silent Fool Anti-Lunatic Clan Chika Paka Infinite Warrior from the Holy Lands Category:Sagas